Yakuza Wiki
Welcome to the Yakuza Wiki! The is a dedicated, community-driven encyclopedia for all things concerning Yakuza and Judgment, by fans, for fans, that ! We currently have a collective of articles, images & media, and edits and counting. Yakuza, also known as Ryu ga Gotoku, is a series created by Toshihiro Nagoshi and SEGA, beginning in 2005 with Yakuza, and ending series protagonist Kazuma Kiryu's journey with Yakuza 6 in 2016. Yakuza: Like a Dragon stars a new series protagonist, Ichiban Kasuga, who debuted in Ryu ga Gotoku Online. Several spin-offs to the series include Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! and Ryu ga Gotoku Kenzan!, historical adventures which use the characters of the Yakuza series in place of historical figures, and Yakuza: Dead Souls an apocalyptic third-person zombie shooter. The series features primarily a "beat 'em up" style of gameplay, with multiple new locations in each game to explore, though the events of the series generally take place in Kamurocho, a fictional city in Tokyo's red light district. Beginning with Yakuza 4, more playable protagonists aside from Kiryu are introduced, including Shun Akiyama (Yakuza 4, 5, Dead Souls), Taiga Saejima (Yakuza 4 & 5), Masayoshi Tanimura (Yakuza 4), Goro Majima (Yakuza 0, Dead Souls), Ryuji Goda (Yakuza: Dead Souls), Haruka Sawamura (Yakuza 5) and Tatsuo Shinada (Yakuza 5). Yakuza 3 is the third main installment (fourth overall) of the Yakuza series. The game is set in Okinawa and follows ex-yakuza Kazuma Kiryu as he leaves Kamurocho to run Morning Glory Orphanage but soon becomes entangled in a power struggle centering around the land the orphanage is built on. The remaster, featured as part of the Yakuza Remastered Collection, includes overhauled localization, all content cut from the original version restored, English karaoke lyrics, substory markers, and more. Read More... ---- Q: Which order should I play the games in? :A: The generally accepted answer is chronologically. Ideally, starting with the prequel, Yakuza 0 (PS4, PC), then moving on to either Yakuza 1 (PS2) or Yakuza Kiwami 1 (PS4, PC), Yakuza 2 (PS2) or Yakuza Kiwami 2 (PS4, PC), Yakuza 3 (PS3, PS4), Yakuza 4 (PS3, PS4), Yakuza 5 (PS3, PS4), then finally Yakuza 6 (PS4). :The spin-offs are optional and are best played in release order, or after completing the main series. They spin-offs are considered non-canon to the main series, and can (but shouldn't!) be skipped without detriment to the experience of the overall story. Yakuza: Dead Souls is best played between 4 and 5, and the Japan-exclusive spin-offs Ryū ga Gotoku Kenzan! and Ryū ga Gotoku Ishin! are best played between 2 and 3 and after 5 respectively. :The Japan-exclusive mobile game, Ryu ga Gotoku Online, features an alternate version of the events of Yakuza: Like a Dragon as its main story, as well as a variety of side content canonical to the main series dedicated to further developing characters and scenarios not explored in the console games. It may be played at any point. Q: Do I have to play any of the Yakuza games before playing Judgment? :A: Nope! Judgment has very little to do with the Yakuza series, and no knowledge of the main series is required in order to enjoy the game. It's absolutely fine to start with. Q: What is the difference between the Kiwami remakes and the original games? :A: The Kiwami remakes include updated graphics, corrected localization (with the removal of the English dub for the first game and improved Japanese voice acting), and added content, such as more mini-games and an expanded main story. Yakuza Kiwami sees the inclusion of Majima Everywhere, while Yakuza Kiwami 2 has an entire added secondary story mode called the Majima Saga, both of which give fan-favorite Goro Majima more importance than in the original entries. Q: What is the difference between The Yakuza Remastered Collection and the original PS3 games? (Yakuza 3, Yakuza 4, Yakuza 5) :A: The Yakuza Remastered Collection features all new localizations of the Playstation 3 games (correcting previous inaccuracies, overly literal translation among other things), restores content cut from the original release, and all three games now run in 1080p, 60fps. Yakuza-1-.jpg|'Yakuza'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza Y2 Cover.png|'Yakuza 2'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza_2 YakuzaKenzan_cover.jpg|'Ryū ga Gotoku Kenzan!'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Ryū_ga_Gotoku_Kenzan! Y3 Cover.jpg|'Yakuza 3'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza_3 Yakuza-4-boxart.jpg|'Yakuza 4'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza_4 Yakuza_Kurohyou_PSP.jpg|'Kurohyou: Ryu ga Gotoku Shinsho'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Kurohyou:_Ryu_ga_Gotoku_Shinsho YDS Cover.png|'Yakuza: Dead Souls'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza:_Dead_Souls Yakuza_Kurohyou2_PSP.jpg|'Kurohyou 2: Ryu ga Gotoku Ashura-hen'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Kurohyou_2:_Ryu_ga_Gotoku_Ashura-hen Y5 Cover.jpg|'Yakuza 5'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza_5 YakuzaIshin_cover.jpg|'Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Ryu_ga_Gotoku_Ishin! Y0 Cover.jpg|'Yakuza 0'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza_0 YK1_Cover.jpg|'Yakuza Kiwami'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza_Kiwami 1512334867683.jpg|'Yakuza 6'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza_6 YK2_Cover.jpg|'Yakuza Kiwami 2'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza_Kiwami_2 Fist of the North Star Lost Paradise cover.png|'Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Fist_of_the_North_Star:_Lost_Paradise RGGO Cover.jpg|'Ryu ga Gotoku Online'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Ryu_ga_Gotoku_Online Judgment-573439.11.jpg|'Judgment'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Judgment Ryu ga Gotoku 7 Box Art.jpg|'Yakuza: Like a Dragon'|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Yakuza:_Like_a_Dragon Yakuza-7-1-1.jpg|Ichiban Kasuga|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Ichiban_Kasuga Kiryu (Y7).jpg|Kazuma Kiryu|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Kazuma_Kiryu 330317.jpg|Goro Majima|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Goro_Majima Ss01 (1).jpg|Shun Akiyama|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Shun_Akiyama Saejima Y7.png|Taiga Saejima|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Taiga_Saejima Masayoshi Tanimura Yakuza 4.jpg|Masayoshi Tanimura|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Masayoshi_Tanimura Haruka Sawamura in Yakuza 6.jpg|Haruka Sawamura|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Haruka_Sawamura Tatsuo Shinada.jpg|Tatsuo Shinada|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Tatsuo_Shinada Miyamoto Musahi.png|Kiryu Kazumanosuke|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Kiryu_Kazumanosuke Chara ryuji ss.jpg|Ryuji Goda|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Ryuji_Goda Ukyo Portrait.png|Tatsuya Ukyo|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Tatsuya_Ukyo 4.png|Sakamoto Ryoma|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Sakamoto_Ryoma Takayuki Yagami Profile.png|Takayuki Yagami|link=https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Takayuki_Yagami Twitter * RGGStudio * SEGA * ryugagotoku * RyuOnline_PR Facebook * RGGStudioWest * RyuStudio YouTube * RGGOfficial Official Sites * Ryu Ga Gotoku * Yakuza __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Yakuza Wiki